


Kai's Downfall

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Virginity, Blow Jobs, Collar, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Need, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After merging with Luke, Kai finds that something went wrong and now he craves to be dominated by men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai's Downfall

There was one thing Kai hadnt thought about when merging with Luke, and that was that Luke was gay. Not that he had a perticular problem with the whole homosexual thing, it's just that he never expected it to be seared into his soul like it was. But lusting after guys was one thing, but what was happening to him now was one hundred times worse.

Alaric took a large gulp of bourbon from Damon's flask before handing it back to the vampire. Both of their eyes were filled with hatred, but Kai didnt care if they hated him or not, he just needed them to take care of his needs.

"I guess you never saw this as being an outcome when you became such an almighty witch" Alaric said, grabbing both of Kai's wrists with one hand and throwing him down ontop of Damon's bed. 

"These should help" Damon said holding two pairs of steel handcuffs. The vampire was naked, just as his human friend, their flaccid pricks were huge, and Kai couldnt help but lick his lips in lust. 

With vampire speed Damon had Kai handcuffed to the bedposts, spread eagle and naked. The handcuffs were tight, and that just made his dick that much harder. If he really wanted to get out of these restraints he could with magic, but he needed this. He cursed himself for sinking so low while his mouth ran, pleading with the two men to use him like the no good whore he was.

The desire and needs hadnt shown up directly after his merge, but slowly began to build within himself as the days went by. At first it was nothing more than just noticing how good looking other dudes were. This evolved into looking at men and wondering what they looked like naked, what their cocks looked like hard as he pounded into their asses. It didnt take long for any thoughts of topping a dude to disapeared and were replaced with desires for allowing any dude he saw to top him, to shove their cocks in his mouth or up his ass. It became less and less desire and more and more of a need. The next thing Kai knew he was in an alleyway, giving a stranger a blowjob and taking that cum down his throat. He began to think a little clearer after that, and his old self disagrred with what he just did, he knew that if he was going to be gay than he should be the one shoving his cock in other men's mouths. But quickly the need was back, and he was having dreams of being dominated by two specific men, Alaric and Damon. The need was overwhelming and he had gone to them, begging them to dominate him, fuck him, put him in his rightful place as a trashy slut. He was appauled by his groveling, but he needed it so baddly.

With no warning, no lube, no easing, and faster than any human could, Damon was on the bed and had his hard cock shoved deep up Kai's virgin ass hole. Kai screamed at the top of his lungs, he knew pain and this pain was some of the worst he had felt, and yet it made his dick so hard that it began to ache with pain itself.

"Oh whats wrong, is that too painful for baby Kai" Damon mocked him. It was so painful, and yet Kai needed more, and he began to whine for more. 

Damon and Alaric exchanged a look before Damon began to pull out and thrusted back in. "Dont hold back buddy, I can always get a new bed" Damon told Alaric.

The stream of urine came as a suprise to Kai, he was so focused on the cock up his ass that he had forgotten about the guy on his left. The warm urine hit his face, and without thinking he opened his mouth to let all the urine in that he could get. How low could he possibly go, begging to be fucked, happily drinking another man's urine, he couldnt imagine this being one of Luke's traits, somehow that merge had backfired, something had went wrong and now look where he was.

Once the stream came to an end Alaric climbed ontop of Kai's chest and shoved his cock down Kai's throat. Kai was in heaven, he knew he was trash, he was worthless, he was made to be used by cocks. He didnt want to feel this way, but he did, there was no fighting it.

Damon's thrusts were getting harder and harder, faster and faster, and suddenly he was hitting something deep inside him which felt so good he never wanted it to stop. With another jab at that spot, Kai was shooting out his seed, all over his chest, some of it hitting Alaric's back. Damon's cock stoped within him, and began filling his bowels with the vampire's seed.

Damon pulled out of Kai and switched places with Alaric. Alaric's cock wasnt as big as the vampires had been, but it was still larger than his own. With Damon's cum acting as lube it didnt hurt much either, and besides his mind was preoccupied with licking Damon's cock clean.

It didnt take Alaric that long to empty his balls in Kai's ass and then the two were standing next to one another at the foot of the bed. Kai couldnt think of what their names were anymore, all he could think to call them was master's.

"Please let me be your slave forever, please, please, please, I'll do anything..."

"Of course we'll keep you" Damon started. "Here I was thinking I was going to need to kill you and then you go and turn yourself into a groveling slave, I love karma when it's not backfiring on me."

"Oh thank you master's, thank you" 

"You're quite welcome slave, tell you what, theres two annoying fella's downstairs that would love to put you in your place too. I'll be sure to send Jeremy and Tyler up in a jiffy, and let them use you for the afternoon."

 

A Month Later:

Kai was split. Kai's prominent self loved being a slave, while his original self dispised what he had become. He was truly a slave, made one by himself, doing whatever master vampire wanted of him, crawling around naked in the house behind him, being a human urinal whenever Master needed it, worshiping him, and serving his friends, drinking Steffan or Jeremy's piss whenever they had to go, sucking them off under the table, anything to be a usefull slave slut. He had a tramp stamp which stated 'Damon's Property' and a dog collar arround his neck with a golden tag hanging with his name now 'Slave'. He knew he would be a slave for the rest of his days, only content when obeying a man, being degraded any way they see fit.


End file.
